


In My Wildest Dreams

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: Kathryn rediscovers a sport. This is a product of my very vivid imagination and my wildest dreams.





	In My Wildest Dreams

Stifling a yawn, Kathryn put down the report and rubbed her face. She was well and truly bored now. The report she was reading was two years old and about trading food for duranium from some planet, she could now barely remember. Her personal log and her captain’s logs were up to date. There were no other reports or padds for her to read. All the departments were complete and she’d signed them off. To keep herself amused, she was reading old reports. Kathryn had decided not to take her seat on the Bridge because her very astute crew would’ve immediately noticed her boredom by the amount of fidgeting she showed. There was literally nothing in the area they were going through. Thankfully, it would take only one more week at Warp five to traverse the area.

For the second time in five minutes, Kathryn looked at her chronometer. It was 1330 hours. A naughty thought grew in her mind and she laughed aloud. What would her Command School think of her now? She was about to do the unthinkable, the unheard of, and possibly, what most people thought was almost impossible for a Starship captain. Kathryn decided to take the afternoon off. She didn’t want to use the holodecks, take a bath or to read. They were her normal time fillers. Suddenly it came to her.

“Janeway to Paris.”

_“Paris here, Captain.”_

“Please come into my Ready Room, Tom.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_ Tom quickly looked at Chakotay who nodded his approval. Tom stood up from the helm and walked over to the door. He took in a deep breath and steeled himself before he pressed the door chime. He had no idea what he’d done. Nervously, he waited until the doors opened and he stepped through. Tom relaxed when he saw the captain was leaning against her desk, with a smile on her face.

Kathryn waited until the doors closed. “Tom, I would like to ask a personal favour.”

“Yes, ma’am. What can I do for you?” Tom was going through his mind what she could want. Perhaps a new holodeck program, he thought.

“Can I borrow your television?”

“Sure, Captain.” Tom scratched his left temple. “When do you want it?”

“Now.”

He was unsure if he heard her correctly. “Now?”

“Yes, Tom. Now. Can you arrange for it to be transported to my quarters?”

“Yes, Captain. Do you need the television program chips?”

“No. I’ll pick something from the computer.”

Now he was shocked. He contemplated calling the Doctor. Was she sick? On the other hand, maybe an alien had taken over her mind. The captain was going to spend the afternoon watching television instead of doing whatever a captain does. This was almost unprecedented but still he followed her request. “With your permission then, Captain.”

“Go ahead. I’ll tell Chakotay and thank you, Tom.”

“Have a nice afternoon off, ma’am.” Tom turned on his heel and left the Ready Room. He smiled and shook his head back and forth, as he headed straight for the turbolift. He thought he’d seen almost everything until now.

“Janeway to Chakotay.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_ Chakotay had been racking his brain to find reasons for Tom’s summons into her Ready Room. He was in charge of discipline so he knew Tom wasn’t in trouble.

“Tom will be back in five minutes. I’m having the afternoon off. I don’t want to be disturbed unless the Borg or a wormhole suddenly appears. It has to be a red alert.” Laughing to herself, Kathryn swore she heard a thump. Was that Harry, Chakotay, or Tuvok fainting because she took some time off?

Did she just say she taking some time off? Chakotay hesitated. _“Captain?”_

Kathryn thought it was good to keep her people guessing about her. “You heard me. I’m taking some time off. Are you suggesting I don’t deserve it?” she smirked. “And you’re the one who keeps badgering me.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_ Still shell shocked, he could only reply like a dumbstruck first year cadet.

“Good.” With that, she left her Ready Room and strode purposefully toward the turbolift. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tuvok’s eyebrow reach new heights as she passed by. She tried to keep her face as neutral as possible but she could feel the corners of her lips creep up in a crooked smile as she looked at Harry. She winked at him as she entered the turbolift and called for deck three.

Entering her quarters, Kathryn found the television set in front of her sofa. Quickly, she stripped out of her uniform and put on her Academy sweats. She went to her computer to find something to watch. Amazed and almost overwhelmed at all the programs to choose from, she did the only thing she could think of so she let the computer choose. A moment later, the chip popped out of her computer and she put it in the television set. Kathryn settled back on her couch.

The television flickered and then a human appeared. “Welcome back to the Allianz Arena in Munich. This is Martin Tyler. Kick off is only a minute away in the World Cup semi-final between Australia and England. Very much the underdog in almost every game they’ve played including this one since coming to Germany. This will be another stern test for Guus Hiddink and his men in green and gold…”

Coming from a traditionalist family and school, she was familiar with football and was happy with the computer’s random selection. Kathryn immediately felt a strange appeal for the underdog, Australia. It reminded her of Voyager who was very much the underdog here in the Delta Quadrant. This was exactly what she needed, some old style sport, with all its drama, excitement, and emotion. The teams were shaking hands after the playing of the national anthems. She remembered what Tom had said about watching sport. He said you must watch it with copious quantities of beer and chips. She went over to her replicator and ordered a six-pack in a small cooler and a large bowl of chips.

“England has won the toss and will be kicking left to right. The sporting history between these two nations rarely extends to football. Will Australia exact revenge for their recent Ashes cricket defeat last summer or will England live up to its favourite tag? The game is underway. Owen taps the ball to Lampard…”

When the referee blew his whistle to get the game was underway, Kathryn was immediately and totally engrossed in the sporting ballet before her. The slick passing, amazing ball control and movement was a joy to watch. She realized why this game was one of the few old style games to survive into the twenty-fourth century. Poetry in motion was what the commentator had said and Kathryn couldn’t agree more.

* * *

Tal Celes and Seven walked in silence along deck three toward the entrance to Jeffries tube three alpha four. They were going to improve the sensor readouts between the Bridge and Astrometrics. As they passed the captain’s quarters, they heard several loud screams and several bangs. The two women stopped and Celes looked at Seven wondering what they should do. Celes thought the worst. Maybe it was some alien intruder. She was about to call Security when Seven pressed the Captain’s doorbell. Seven waited but there was no answer so she pressed the doorbell again.

“Seven, do you think we should call Security?” Celes was worried now because the screaming and banging seemed to diminish. She hoped it wasn’t a horrible alien waiting to attack them if they opened the door.

“If the Captain does not respond then I will contact Commander Tuvok.”

The door finally opened and out jumped the Captain. She hugged Seven and Celes. “What can I do for you? I told Chakotay not to disturb me.”

“I am sorry to disturb you, Captain. We heard loud screaming and several loud sounds.”

“Oh …” She laughed realizing it was her cheering and screaming after the game had finished. She had been so excited she’d jumped up, knocking the table over, causing her three empty beer bottles to crash to the floor as well as the bowl. “I’m sorry I was watching a football game and got carried away.”

“I do not understand but you seem undamaged. I am sorry to disturb you, Captain.”

“Okay. Dismissed.” Kathryn went back into her room, almost floating on air. She righted her table and cleaned up the mess. The underdog had won. It was such an exciting game with lots of goalmouth action. She just had to know what happened in the final. Accessing the computer, she downloaded the final onto the chip and placed it in the television and then sat back to watch.

“This is Martin Tyler. Welcome back to the Olympic Stadium in Berlin for the World Cup final between surprise packet Australia and the home team, Germany. Kick off is moments away. Can Michael Ballack and Lukas Podolski combine again like they did in the semi final against Brazil or can Harry Kewell and Mark Viduka produce the come-from-behind miracle like they did against England…”

* * *

Chakotay handed over the Bridge to the Lt Ayala, the gamma shift commander. He was tired, mostly out of boredom. There was nothing out there, no need for course deviations or special sensor sweeps. After an hour of looking at the blank viewscreen, he’d begun to do the next six months worth of duty rosters. He’d had to do something or he would have fallen asleep, he thought. He walked out of the turbolift on deck three and strode toward his quarters.

“Shit!”

Chakotay stopped in front of Kathryn’s quarters when he heard her loud voice and a bang. Concerned, he pressed the doorbell.

The door open and Kathryn leant against the doorframe, beer in her hand. “You’re lucky. It’s halftime. What can I do for you? If it’s not the Borg, I don’t want to know.”

“Sorry to disturb you, Captain. I heard you swear and a loud bang. I …”

“You, too. Seven and Celes heard me yelling as well. I’m watching football. I think I’m getting a little carried away but it’s fun.” Kathryn took a drink from her beer. “Would you like to watch the second half with me? I’ll even supply the beer.”

“Sure. Who’s playing?” Chakotay came in and sat down on the couch as Kathryn went to get another six-pack. Football was a sport he was barely familiar with, but he enjoyed being with Kathryn so it was easy to accept her invitation.

“Australia and Germany. It’s the 2006 World Cup Final. Germany just scored. It’s one nil.”

“I take it you want Australia to win.”

“I like the underdog.”

Chakotay laughed, “Figures. It’s a bit like Voyager.”

“Here we go. The kick off.”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn out of the corner of his eyes and was amazed. He had never seen her so relaxed, sitting next to him in her Academy sweats with her feet up on the table. An empty beer bottle lay on its side on the table, and chips littered the sofa and floor. Her beer rested on the arm of the couch. There was something wonderful about seeing her this way, very casual and almost a different person. He had a slurp of beer and began to watch the game after hearing the referee’s whistle that started the second half.

As the game went on, Kathryn’s tension levels rose. Australia kept trying to equalize but the tough German defence held them at bay. There were only minutes remaining. Finally, the ball broke kindly for the Australian fullback to whip in a curling cross. As the ball moved toward the goal, Kathryn slowly rose as she watched the Australian forward rise to meet the ball and powerfully head it into the top corner of the goal. The crowd exploded along with Kathryn. She leapt up and screamed ‘Yes!’ She dragged Chakotay up with her and they hugged one another as they jumped up and down.

“What a goal! Chakotay.” Kathryn was beaming.

“A powerful header.” Chakotay smiled. Watching Kathryn so carried away with what was happening was a tonic to his soul.

They sat back down on the sofa. The game had restarted. Australia quickly got the ball off the clearly rattled Germans and attacked again. As the ball got closer to the German goal, Kathryn’s hand snaked onto Chakotay’s thigh. She leant closer to the set as Harry Kewell danced past the defence and laid a ball into the path of a teammate. One control later, and he’d lashed the ball home. Again, the crowd and Kathryn exploded. Leaping up and running around her living room, Chakotay stood up and watched with amusement as Kathryn lost total control.

Kathryn ran to Chakotay and hugged him. They jumped up and down in excitement. After a few seconds, they embraced again and she kissed him. Chakotay hung on for dear life as she kissed him hard. She was so happy for Australia and for them. This felt wonderful. Kathryn pulled away slightly and looked up into his shining eyes. He had been smiling at her as she danced about and was still smiling when they hugged. Her hands worked their way up his back and around his neck. Gently, Kathryn drew him to her and kissed him again. This time Chakotay responded as well. He wound his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Kathryn’s arms wandered through his hair and all over his back.

“Oh … Chakotay,” Kathryn whimpered as he nipped and kissed her neck and ear. “You know I love that and you.”

“Love … you …too, Kathryn,” Chakotay said in between his kisses and gentle bites.

The final whistle blew and some players fell to the ground in tears while others jumped around like lunatics, also with tears in their eyes.

His hands snaked up her sweat top and cupped her firm breasts before pinching her erect nipples in his fingers. Kathryn moaned and writhed. “I’m yours forever …”

Chakotay took her hand and led her to her bedroom.

“Mark Viduka, the captain of Australia is about to hold up the World Cup trophy. Australia’s wildest dreams have come true…”


End file.
